


Melted

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentioned Wanna One Ensemble, also its short I KNOW rip, also their dynamics r so pure im crying, im sorry, its both cute n sad i love it, tbh i guess their relationship is only sort of implied ?, th others make an appearance for like 7 seconds n thats it, uh......... so this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jihoon needs someone to understand him and Sungwoon is ready to do just that





	1. Chapter 1

Jihoon was feeling, confused to say the least. Sungwoon had been strangely clingy with him which he most definitely liked but that wasn’t the point. The older had been hugging and clinging onto him for an entire week and he had no idea why. He wanted to ask the reason behind the other's behaviour but he never got the chance until now. 

They were currently at the dorm, most of them asleep since it was just 9 in the morning and they had no schedules. The only ones awake were him, Sungwoon, Jisung and Minhyun. 

Jihoon sighed and walked over to the kitchen were the ones that were awake had gathered to either eat breakfast, clean yesterday’s dishes or just simply to annoy someone.

“Sungwoon hyung! I need to talk to you.”

“What is it?”

“I need to talk to you in private.”

Jisung side-eyed Minhyun and they gave a look to each other as if they knew what was going on. Jihoon was pretty sure he didn’t tell anyone about this. Except Jinyoung. Ugh he was going to kill that kid someday.

“Uh, sure. Want to go talk in my room?” Just as he muttered those words Daehwi and Jinyoung came in, both still in their pajamas. 

“What’s for breakfast?” 

Jihoon glared at Jinyoung and pinched his arm.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Hehe what do you mean? I didn’t do anything.” Jihoon grinned innocently.

“Anyways me and Sungwoon hyung have something to talk about in his room, don’t interrupt us.”

Sungwoon and Jihoon walked side by side awkwardly to the older’s room, the shorter one still confused about the sudden request. Once both of them got in, Jihoon closed the door and Sungwoon gave him a questioning look.

“Hyung, I want to ask you something.”

“Go ahead.”

“Why were clinging on me so much these last few days?”

“Do you dislike it?”

Jihoon shook his head, he really didn’t.

“Then there’s no need for me to explain it, just accept it as a friendly gesture. You sometimes look lonely and I don’t know, I guess I just want to cheer you up.”

Sungwoon sat on his own bed and patted the spot next to him for the other to sit.

Jihoon nods and sits down next to the other.

“Hyung, I appreciate the fact that you want to cheer me up, thank you.”

“Are you having a hard time with something?”

“It’s nothing, I just feel suffocated lately… all the schedules, recordings, photoshoots. They’re kind of taking a toll on my emotional health. I feel like we just get work, work, work and no time to rest, both mentally and physically.”

Sungwoon patted the younger’s head and Jihoon laid his head on the other’s shoulder.

“You need rest, we all do but we need to work hard since we were given this opportunity. Don’t discourage yourself, when you feel troubled you have me. Just ask me if you want to talk and we’ll do.”

Jihoon’s eyes got teary and he sniffled, hoping to supress the sob that was trying to escape him. Sungwoon looked down at the boy and started rubbing his back. He was so young yet Jihoon had so many burdens on his mind. It made Sungwoon feel sorry for the other.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll promise on the stars to wait for you

They loved this. The rest of the members didn’t understand it, both because it was just too boring for them to do (they’d rather do something productive… like sleep or something). On the other hand they never thought of the pair as “emotional ones” as Jaehwan put it.

It was just so liberating for them to lay on the floor of their spacious balcony at nights were the stars were visible and the breeze blowing was a pleasant and gentle one. They laid there for hours, sometimes talking about nothing and other times about everything.

They felt like time stopped and they could just stay there forever in each other’s company. 

The first time they did this was actually by accident. They hadn’t meant to end up watching the stars. In fact the only reason they were even standing on the balcony was because the others had occupied all the rooms, even the bathroom. 

They needed to talk and in the middle of all the screaming and shouting happening inside the dorms that was surely not going to happen.

“What do you want to talk about today?” Just as he said this Sungwoon sat down cross-legged and so did Jihoon.

“Us.”

“Us? What about us?”

“I don’t know I guess I just want to thank you for always standing by me, helping me and above all giving me strength to continue further.”

Sungwoon smiled, he was touched by how sincere the boy’s words were and it meant a lot that Jihoon had gained so much courage to tell him those things. When they first met the younger could barely let out a ‘How are you?’ or a simple ‘Good Morning’, so he had made it his mission to change the shy boy into a confident individual.

“I’ll always look out for you, even when you think I’m not.”

Jihoon smiled and Sungwoon smiled back, at the same time both of them realized something.

“Sungwoon hyung?”

“Yes?”

“I like you.”

“I like you too.”

“No, I mean- yeah but like… I like you a lot. For real.”

“Oh?” Sungwoon couldn’t believe his ears, he swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his mouth, having previously been in O shape due to surprise.

“I guess you didn’t expect that?” Jihoon let out a giggle and Sungwoon’s expression turned to a fond one.

“To be honest… I did I just didn’t think you’d confess this quickly.”

“How did you… how did you know?”

Sungwoon shrugged and pointed at an unsuspecting boy walking by inside to go to sleep.

Jihoon got up as fast as his feet could take him and ran inside.

“Bae Jinyoung! You’re dead if I catch you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget to leave kudos n comments, i appreciate it!!  
> thank you for reading<3


End file.
